


Mi Medicina

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: At a pool party, TJ tells Cyrus how he feels about him.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 45





	Mi Medicina

The sun brightened what would be considered the perfect day. The group was enjoying one of the last days of summer vacation by TJ's pool. The boys rough housed in the pool while the girls were sunbathing in lawn chairs. The boys would occasionally splash water towards the girls, trying to get them in.

Andi, for the most part, ignored it because she didn't mind water getting on her. Buffy would growl, but wouldn't effect anyone except Marty. Amber, on the other hand, hated it. She should've known by laying out by a pool that she would've gotten wet at some point, but thought that the boys wouldn't be so childish.

After one too many splashes, Amber has had enough. She got up from her chair and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and a container of taking oil from the table. She stormed to the side of the pool that the boys had moved to. She aimed the bottles and squeezed all that she could at all of them.

The boys tried covering their faces, but some couldn't fully protect their eyes. Walker was the only smart one and went into the water and dodged it. The unlucky ones couldn't handle it and had to get out to remove the substances.

They made their way into the house. Jonah took the downstairs bathroom, Marty in the upstairs bathroom, and since TJ only had two, he and Cyrus had to clean up in TJ's room. Luckily TJ managed to grab some towels for the two.

"God," TJ huffed as he starting wiping his face. "Why is Amber like this."

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders and cleaned his arms. "You should know. She's your sister."

"That doesn't mean I know what goes on in her mind. She is so annoying. All I wanted to do is have some fun with my boyfriend and friends, but there she goes messing things up."

“You did splash water on her.”

“It was fun. It wasn’t meant to be harmful.”

“TJ, maybe not everyone likes to be messed with.”

“Do you?” TJ asked with a smile.

Cyrus’s lit up. “That’s for you to find out.”

With that, Cyrus smacked TJ with his towel. TJ retaliated and throw his over Cyrus’s head and playfully tackled him to the floor. The two wrestled for a little while until TJ ended up pinning Cyrus.

TJ smirk. “You look so beautiful.”

“When don’t I.” Cyrus chuckled.

TJ removed himself and helped Cyrus up. He guided them over to his bed. “Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

“I love you so much that I don’t believe that it’s real. I would’ve never imagined that a smart kid like you you ever give me a chance, but you did. You saw that I wasn’t just some bully jock. Now I can’t imagine my word without you. Every second that you are not with me is an eternity. You came into my life when I was lost and you gave me the best of you without asking anything else. You are the reason that I’m happy in life. Your divine face is my medicine and it’s healing me. It's those lips that have me tied up, like crazy in love. Without realizing it, you have won my heart.”

Cyrus leaned over and gave TJ the tightest hug ever. “You are such a cinnamon roll. I just wanna squish you and never let go.”

“Bet the others are waiting on us.”

“Look at you, being considerate of others. You wouldn’t have been like this before we met.”

“I was sick and you healed me.”

“Awe.”

Cyrus kisses TJ in his cheek and the two leave. They go out back to the pool and rejoin their friends.


End file.
